Shut Up and Dance With Me
by JadeDjo
Summary: Just a cute little Hiccstrid one-shot. Basically their engagement announcement. "Oh don't you dare look back,Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back," She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" This woman is my destiny She said, "Oh, oh, oh, Shut up and dance with me" By Walk the Moon.


_Author's Note_

_This isn't really a song fic, but IS based on "Shut Up and Dance With Me" by Walk the Moon. As soon as I heard that song this fic wouldn't leave me alone till it was written. Enjoy!_

**Shut Up and Dance With Me**

The party was nearly in full swing by the time Hiccup arrived with the new hatchlings. The Snoggletog bonfire had been lit and he could see Astrid standing near it. She was close enough to feel the heat but not get burned by stray embers. She was beaming at him as the village rushed to greet their fire breathing friends and the new babies. But Astrid only spared a moment to nuzzle Stormfly and welcome her two new hatchlings before coming over to greet him.

Hiccup was supposed to be removing the harness from Mr. Ack's Gronkle but his mind couldn't seem to focus on anything but the sway of Astrid's hips and the secret smile she had only for him. He knew his own face held a goofy grin as she gave him a quick kiss in welcome.

"You ready?" she asked as she helped free the Gronkle. It ambled away to one of the many over flowing feeding stations making happy grunts.

The couple moved on to a Hobblegrunt as he replied, "Are you?" He knew he was being ridiculous but on the flight back Hiccup had been half afraid that between this morning and now she'd changed her mind.

"Yes," Astrid said simply and a breath he didn't know he was holding escaped in a rush of air.

"Yeah, me too," he replied trying to sound casual and unconcerned. She gave a small laugh that told him he'd failed.

Grabbing his hand when they'd finished she said, "Come on. Your father is waiting," And led him in the direction of the Great Hall. All the dragons had been freed of their harnesses that held the longboat he had specially designed to bring the hatchlings home for Snoggletog.

Toothless, Hiccup saw, was fully enjoying the attention he was receiving from the village. He smiled as the Adolfsson's youngest daughter brought the big black dragon an Atlantic salmon. Hiccups dragon gently took the large fish from her and had it down in two quick bites. Toothless then gently nuzzle the small girl and was rewarded with scratches behind his head fins and under his chin.

Knowing that his friend would be content for a while, Hiccup let Astrid lead him up the steps to the open doors of the Great Hall.

A roaring fire was going in the center of the cavernous room. Lanterns were hung from garlands and candles covered every spare bit of space on the food laden tables. They all worked in tandem to dispel any shadow or cold breeze that dare to dampen the mood of the Vikings packed within.

Even with the fire, lanterns, candles, and warm press of bodies of the entire village (human and dragon), Hiccup doubted he would be cold. The entire day including the long cold flight from Berk to the hatching grounds and back he'd had a warmth emanating from his chest that fought back against the frigid temperatures. Though the new fur lined gloves Astrid had given him that morning for Snoggletog, the ones that coincidentally matched the fur lined hood Hiccup had given her, certainly helped.

The couple moved through the crowd toward the head table. They gave those who greeted them a smile and a nod, but neither stopped or slowed their progression through the crowd toward the Chief's table. They sat down next to their respective fathers and Hiccup's father raised his hands for silence.

"Attention!" Stoick's voice boomed across the Great Hall. "Attention!" He called one more time and the hall fell silent.

"Another year has gone by and what an eventful year it has been," the Chief of Berk began his end of year speech. "We completed the new Dragon Hanger and improved our fire prevention system."

A cheer went up from the crowd and Stoick waited for it to die down before beginning again. "If someone had told me 5 years ago that Berk would be transformed into a haven for Vikings and Dragons alike I'd have had Hiccup check them for Dragon nip for fear they'd completely lost it!" Small groups of laughter broke out but the Chief spoke over them continuing.

"But since most of the changes and improvements are my son's doing, I couldn't be more proud…," Again applause and cheering broke out, including Astrid and her father to his right. But Stoick finished his sentence before the cheer completely abated. "Except for now."

At this an expectant hush fell over the hall and Hiccups started to get a little light headed. All he'd ever wanted was this father to be proud of him and the acceptance of his village. And here, in this hall on this night he had everything he'd ever wanted. Suddenly he felt Astrid's hand clasp his under the table. Everything he'd ever wanted and everything he'd ever dreamed of, he silently amended.

"Now we all knew this day was coming," Hiccup's father continued, unaware of his son's predicament while the hall erupted into ruckus laughter. Stoick put his large hands on Hiccup and Astrid's shoulders and continued, "But Astrid has finally convinced my son to make an honest woman out of her!" More laughter.

"What did you bribe him with lass?" A voice that could only be Gobber, shouted out over the laughter.

"Whatever the reason," Stoick thankfully interrupted before Hiccup's intended could answer. "I am happy and proud to announce the formal betrothal of my son: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, The Pride of Berk to Borgar Hofferson's daughter: Astrid 'Swiftaxe' Hofferson!"

If Hiccup thought the hall had been loud before, it was nothing compared to the cheering the inhabitants of Berk produced at the announcement. He took Astrid's hand and they stood as one and waved to the crowd. As soon as they did a chant of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" started up near the last place he'd seen the Twins.

Nervous to be the center of attention, Hiccup looked over to his newly betrothed. Astrid just shrugged and they leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Come on!" Shouted Ruff over the crowd.

"Yeah," added Tuff. "We've all caught you doing way more than that!"

"Yeah," Ruff agreed with her twin. "Show us the good stuff!"

"How 'bout I show you what my fist looks like up close!" Astrid shouted back. Though Hiccup could tell there was no _real _heat behind her threat. It was the Twins after all. Everyone in the hall must have known too, because most of them laughed at the banter. Still, Hiccup lost sight of Ruffnut and Tuffnut and thought that they must have erred on the side of caution and made themselves scarce.

Hiccup thought his arm would fall off from being shook so much and if there wasn't a bruise on his back from the congratulating slaps he'd be surprised.

Suddenly Astrid was before him after being dragged off by her aunt after the betrothal had been announced. She grabbed his arm and he wasn't sure how it happened, but they ended up on the dance floor. Hiccup wasn't the best dancer but he always felt more nimble on his feet with Astrid as his partner.

"I think I was going to suffocate if I got one more hug from well-wishers," Astrid admitted as they found a spot amidst the other dancers. "And it looked like you could use some rescuing from similar well-meaning villagers."

"My Hero," Hiccup said pretending to swoon. "But seriously, thank you. I admit my arm just might feel worse now then after weapons training." They shared a laugh as they found the rhythm of the dance.

The song had been half over when they'd started dancing. When it finished the musicians quickly segued to another with a quicker tempo.

As Astrid picked up the pace Hiccup stumbled at the sudden change. It was only then that he noticed they were the only ones on the dance floor.

"Astrid," he started to say, suddenly self-consciences. Dare devil aerial stunts on dragon back, no problem. Dancing with the whole village watching, not so much.

He knew Astrid understood his unease, but instead of stopping she said, "Don't you dare look back."

"But…," he tried to protest.

"Hiccup. Just keep your eyes on me," She interrupted and placed herself in his line of sight, blocking out the rest of the hall. Once he looked into her eyes the rest of the room fell away. Deep in her eyes Hiccup could see his future. One filled with love, trust, understanding, and friendship. She was going to be his wife.

At that moment he could care less if the whole village saw him trip and fall on his face. Just so long as Astrid never lost that look in her eyes.

Hiccup sped up his steps to match that of the music but Astrid wasn't matching him in a misguided effort to keep him from looking foolish.

"You're holding back", he teased, wanting her to know he appreciated her effort but it was no longer needed. "You're not going to let your soon-to-be one legged husband out dance you are you?"

She gave a full throated laugh and Hiccup was captivated. Her hair looked like golden rays of sun light blended with spun gold in the candle light. Her soft skin practically glowed and her eyes sparkled with mirth and love. For him. Whether it was because he was a victim of the night or helpless to the beat and faded light, but he had to tell her, show her what he was feeling.

Hiccup stopped them and Astrid gave him a confused look before he kissed her. It was a long, slow, sensual kiss in front of their family, friends, and village. A kiss that claimed her as _his_. She kissed him back with equal passion, also telling the world that she claimed him as _hers_.

They broke apart to a chorus of cheers, whistles, and cat calls. Out of Hiccups peripheral vision he saw his father give Spitelout a mightily slap on the back and thought he heard over the din Stoick say, "That's my son and future daughter-in-law!"

"I love you," he promised.

"I love you too, Hiccup," she promised in return. "Now shut up and dance with me."


End file.
